Trump and the Pink Thong
by Justanothrperson
Summary: Things get a bit interesting when Trump received a pink thong from amazon


The morning sun penetrated through the dusty window, lighting up the plump figure Trump curled up on the bed. As the light intensity increased, Trump's sleepy eyes pealed open, wincing at the luminous beam blinding his sight. At 8 am, he hurled his huge body out of his lonely, huge 4 poster bed and squeezed into his overly tight clothing. However, after recalling his dream that night, Trump's day took a rather peculiar turn, For that night, his mind had been filled with the most strange, as well as disturbing dreams. This unique dream started with him browsing Pornhub in search of some graphic, and rather weird, videos to stimulate his prostate in order to carry out his normal evening wanking session. However, while in the process of this, an add flashed up upon the screen. In a panicked frenzy, Trump sealed his eyes, and tried to close this window so it wouldn't block the weird content he was watching on the screen. Suddenly, without warning, the add caused a new window to open, plastering the whole screen and illuminating the darkness surrounding him. Opening his fearful eyes, shaking in panic, an intrigued look plastered Trump's wrinkled face upon making eye contact with this new window. Across the screen was a picture of an young, chiseled, bulging down south man wearing nothing but a bright pink thong. Any normal, straight man would close this window at once, however Trump was intrigued. He couldn't take his eyes off how the thong fitted on that man, the way his manhood was covered yet so visible. The computer started whispering to him

 _buy me_ it said

 _buy me_

 _buy me_

Hypnotised by the computer, soft voice, penetrating Trump's waxy ear hole with every word it spoke, Trump pulled out his iPhone X from his pocked, and typed in thong into Amazon. At once, he ordered a bright pink XXL thong with 107 five star reviews. Trump smirked to himself. He remembered his Amazon Prime membership would mean that he would be able to put that spectacular piece of material into his swollen manhood that very next day. That was where the dream ended. Trump could remember no more of it. How he wished he could go back into that dream and uncover what naughty activities had occurred after the ordering of the Pink Thong.

 **back to real life**

Just as Trump was trying to squeeze his bulging, f meaty belly into his small waisted trousers which when finally on caused his flabby stomach to roll over the top of the trousers themselves, one of his advisers burst into the stuffy room.

"Oh- I'm sorry." The adviser spluttered as he was greeted with the sight of a grunting trump attempting to stuff his belly into the jeans.

"Next time knock, you never know what part of me might be exposed next." Trump replied, with a cheeky tone, and a wink, causing his poor adviser to take a few steps back out of fear and confusement.

"Um- Okay- Well this parcel arrived to you a few minutes ago Mr President." The adviser said as he handed over a thin and light parcel to Trump with the Amazon logo printed all over it, leaving straight away. When he got his hands upon this parcel, a confused look spread across Trump's tangerine coloured face. He hadn't ordered anything from Amazon recently. Had this parcel been delivered to the wrong address, although considering this Trump came to the conclusion that his was highly unlikely due to the fact that there were no other President Trumps living at the White House. As he opened the packaging his heart started to beat rapidly, beads of sweat trickled down down his now tomato coloured face, and his look of confusement quickly turned to disbelief. For what fell onto the floor was nothing other than a bright pink XXL thong. But surely him ordering the thong was a dream? Had had he ordered it while dreaming? Was not not dreaming at all? A flurry of unanswerable questions swan round his mind, flooding it as more and more questions entered. He decided that he might as well see what it was like to wear the thong. He already had it in his little hands, so me might as well squeeze his meaty body into the very thin fabric. As fast as he could, he threw off his clothes, releasing his constrained stomach from his overly tight trousers, and tore off his shirt uncovering his bouncing moobs. He scampered over to his wall length mirror in the corner of his room, completely nude, and put on that thong. Trump was small in that area. It was something that had bothered him for a long time. Every week he would fish out his ruler from under his bead and measure his dick, however this never passed the 4" mark, even when it was fully erect. As his penis only took up a very small proportion of the ruler, he spent ages, hours and hours scouring the internet in search of a 4" ruler. He thought that if he could find a 4" ruler not only would this make him fell less upset about having a small penis, but he could then boast about being able to fill the whole length of a ruler with his cock on twitter. Just the thought of Trump being able to fill a while ruler made his masculinity pulsate with delight. The sight of him in a pink thong made his lost for words. The way is hugged his figure was breathtaking the thought. However, unfortuantely the fabric at the front revealed a part of something that was certainly not PG 13 rated.

Just at that moment, that same adviser came bursting through the door. This time, he recoiled in fear, spluttering out stuttered apologies, the sinister reflection from the mirror scarring his mind as well as the view from the rear. Turning round, Trump made eye contact with this poor man who certainly would be haunted by that image for years to come, and quite possibly be plagued with reoccurring nightmares. He might even need therapy. "Hello again," beamed Trump, sending shivers down the adviser's spine, "How about we have some fun?" Trump huskily murmured, beginning to pull down the front of his thong. As soon as the rest of his package began to escape from the limited coverage, the adviser fled in a state of panic and confusement, leaving Trump laughing in a state of aroused hysteria. This incident made Trump realise that with this thong, people might actually be scared of him. Quickly, he made an anonymous twitter account, going by the name of meatyman69, in order to post a voluptuous mirror selfie of him clothed in only that thong in order to see what everyone thought of his new purchase. However, upon opening up his phone, he found himself accidentally FaceTiming Vladimir Putin.

"Fuck" exclaimed Trump, shouting in panic as he tried to desperately end the call before Putin's eyes were exposed to his protruding masculinity. However, this panicked yelping made this staff in the White House rush to his quarters as fast as they could, thinking that there was an intruder in the room.

As they came clattering through the door, they would have much rather have seen an armed intruder that what was presented before them. There stood Trump, his thong exposing half of his penis, while muttering "Must put this thong back over my dong" at the same time as trying to cancel the FaceTime call. As he turned round, he made eye contact with all his staff. A wave of embarrassment and engulfed Trump. He was a helpless human not able to escape the wave of humiliation crashing over him. The stunned faces of the shocked staff reflected back at him, not knowing what to say has he slipped the thong back over the entirety of his semi hard penis, still clutching his phone in his hand. As quickly as they could, the mentally scarred staff fled out of the room, all phoning therapists in the process, crying and shaking. Even therapy would not stop the flashbacks of that repulsive image of Trump in a bright pink Amazon thong. He stood there for at least 10 minutes in pure disbelief, trying to process what had just happened. This sudden fleeing of the staff like prey trying to escape the jaws of an incoming predator made Trump's mind completely forget about his outgoing FaceTime call. For when he turned back to his phone, he realised that his FaceTime call had been going on for 3 minutes. On the screen, the smirking face of Vladimir Putin was licking his voluptuous lips and rubbing his hands together.

"I'll call you later, my meaty man," his thick Russian accent said, in an extremely aroused tone, "Show me what's under that thong this evening, my little dad" he erotically said, causing Trump to hang up in panic. After this eventful day, he flopped onto his bed removed the thong and put on his pyjamas , and tried to get some sleep in order to forget about what had happened.

6 hours later, Trump awoke from his slumber, smiling, thinking that that incident with the bright pink thong was all just a dream. As he removed his covers, his phone began to ring. Puzzled, he looked in the direction of this noise to see that there was an incoming FaceTime call from none other than Putin. Thinking that this was a work matter, he swiftly accepted the call. However, as soon as he did the image of a naked and visibly aroused Putin filled his whole phone screen.

"Now show me what is hiding under that bright pink thong." moaned the Russian voice. There was only one thing Trump could say

Fuck.


End file.
